


【闽泰久x柳美皓】《活口》

by Lantug



Category: White Night - Fandom, 협상 | The Negotiation (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantug/pseuds/Lantug
Summary: 至于我们，就这样肮脏地活下去吧。
Relationships: Hyun Bin/Son Ye Jin
Kudos: 5





	【闽泰久x柳美皓】《活口》

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档。

**《活口》**

[ 闵泰久 × 柳美皓 ]

柳美皓想起十分钟前，闵泰久看她指着十字街头一家电影院老旧的招牌说要看电影时候的神情。当时她不理解为什么他只问了一句：“你确定？”现在她全然反应过来，而且有些后悔。

影厅里放的是一部意大利色情片，她捏着电影票入场的时候就注意到，观众席里虽然只有寥寥几人，但几乎全是上了年纪的颓唐男人，影厅幽暗的光只照出他们脸上堆叠的肉。她可以想象到，用手去拉那些已经为时间腐蚀的躯体的时候，只会搓出一层和骨头分离的枯皮。此刻这些枯坐的形体面无表情地看着荧幕上的画面，眼睛里只闪着一点浑浊的厌倦。

镜头摇晃，晃得她眼晕。然后影片中的女人抽出一把刀，划开男人的肚子，先是第一层皮，一点血流出来。划开第二层，从伤口卷开的肉翻白。划开第三层，流的是淡黄色的组织液，还有男人的肠子。不是一片血肉模糊，而是清晰地看见黄色的液体浮在表面，像包裹伤口和器官的防腐剂，泡着褶皱的滑了一地的肠子。

她觉得这是杀人，但又不完全只是杀人。被逐层剖开的肉体像狼狈地解着外衣，可是腥臭的内里倾泻而出，接着把命交付。人原本就只拣着皮囊行走，剥开皮囊之后，人就消失了。她想着，便盯着荧幕出神，其实什么也没看进去，眼前只有一团红色和黄色。

闵泰久用余光瞥着她，看她从方才的如坐针毡，到现在的气定神闲。他忽然觉得这个女人有点可笑，怎么会有人借着看别人被剖开的场景让自己冷静。她从一进门就被人盯着，不单因为她是这里唯一的女人，还因着她看起来优雅的姿态，全然不像可以耗费两个小时只坐在这里用一点暴力和色情的针头扎进麻痹的神经确认自己尚且活在人世的躯壳。但实际上，她只是因为看不懂泰文又被身旁想看好戏的男人骗进来的而已。

然而坐到最后，遭到报应的是闵泰久。影片还未结束，主角跳进浑浊的海水里，灯忽然亮了一半，几个人吹着刺耳的音乐从左边涌进来。穿着暴露的女人举着话筒，但嗓音却仍是男人的模样。柳美皓没有听懂她在说什么，只看到她往前走了几步，扫视着全场的人。柳美皓和她对视了一眼，她化着太浓的眼妆，粗粗的眼线高高挑起，即便她未有一刻轻蔑，但那妆容无疑让柳美皓觉得她那一眼足以表达对自己的不屑。接着女人挤到她和闵泰久中间，她的声音再次从麦克风里传出来：“我美吗？”

不想被女人听到，但柳美皓还是抿了抿嘴偷笑。

闵泰久没有说话，一只手伸过来想拿他放在柳美皓腿上的墨镜，柳美皓用手指勾住了墨镜，两个人暗中较劲的时候，女人用手挤着胸部凑到闵泰久眼前，用着几乎要贴到他脸上的威严再次问道：“我美吗？”

墨镜依然在柳美皓的纱裙上小幅度游走，划得她的腿有点痒。她终于放了手。闵泰久紧紧地把墨镜握在手里，另一只手摸着口袋里的东西。柳美皓没有看他，只听到他终于说了很短的话。闵泰久把一叠纸钞轻轻地甩在女人挤出来的乳沟上，女人相当满意地捏起了钱，瞬间离开他们的位置。

闵泰久戴上墨镜，直接拉着柳美皓走了。直到钻进车里，柳美皓还在笑。

“很好笑吗？”最让闵泰久恼火的是，她从来不会大笑，只是抿着显然有弧度的嘴角，看不出任何具体含义地笑着。她的笑，必然要由使她发笑的对象带着此刻的情绪来解读。闵泰久自然认为这是嘲笑，他甚至觉得柳美皓两边的嘴角并没有保持在同一高度，这讥讽的意味在他眼里又放大了。

柳美皓不和他争辩，连说话声音也是平静的，柔软的：“下次不能再这样骗我了。”这话像从一根羽毛上吹落的无数根绒毛，落在闵泰久心里，挠起一阵痒。然而很快他脑中又闪过类似棉絮过敏这样的词汇，柳美皓的话千回百转，转进闵泰久脑子里的时候被自动分类为一种警告。

他觉得这个女人有病，还是那种明明夜半发病之后进了急诊还能憋着所有症状不说的人。她非得让熬到崩溃的医生亲自查看她身体表面上和内里的每一寸，末了才会笑着说：“我很健康。”她礼貌地向医生道谢，却已经牺牲了别人的时间。

柳美皓当然也觉得闵泰久有病，是一种其实刚患上感冒就提前把肺炎的药也一并吃了的病。往小了说，是有钱没处撒。往大了说，是对自己身体的过度防御。这样一个甚至自己都不相信的人，竟然把自己留在身边。她虽然也有病，但他们应当住在不同的病房，接受不同的手术，病人与病人之间的悲欢也毫不相痛。但终究她还是得想一个让自己心安的理由，或许是因为她算他的救命恩人。

当时她刚下班走在街上，附近一家小吃店爆炸，巡警拦住所有人进行排查。闵泰久从她身后拉住她，巡警正从他们面前经过，她不敢动。他们像一对刚刚吵完架的情人，男人硬掰着女人想辩解最后一句，但女人的身体姿态全然写着拒绝。后来她问过闵泰久，突然的爆炸是不是和他有关。他说自己没那么无聊，但也不想和警察打照面。

闵泰久当然也想过这个问题，但他最终的结论是：她太美了。

男人第一眼决定的事情，在女人那里可以被千万种毫不相干的因果联系组成一块新的拼图。彼此的关系和姿态的高低是从最初就被定型的。

至于柳美皓反过来想自己为什么不想离开他，原因也很简单：他非常有钱。

他从不用钱来掩盖自己的罪行，而是他本身就将自己的行为合理化了。他从心里抹掉了“犯罪”这个底线，只把它存在脑海里作为一种古老的概念。他用自己的一整套行为逻辑建构了新的世界，这里没有善与恶，唯一的标准是自我和他者。而恰好柳美皓是一具能完美融进他浇筑的模具里的形体。闵泰久和柳美皓就像一组榫卯。

然而闵泰久发现柳美皓竟然如此贴合自己的过程，并非只有惊喜。最开始他只想付出一些金钱感谢她几秒钟的配合。然而被她拒绝。女人一旦使男人对她产生好奇，即使用最果决的方式拒绝对方最初的邀请，也显示出她是这方面的高手。闵泰久对柳美皓最初的判断仅仅是她不像表面看起来的这样温婉宁静。他又恰好不得不在韩国逗留一段时间，于是和她玩起了这场游戏。最后的终结是在他要离开韩国的那一天，他带着柳美皓到了一座山上，两个人只是并肩走着说话，一个伪装成美术造诣颇高的普通教师，一个伪装成对艺术工作者相当欣赏的普通商人。然而就在两个人要下山的时候，闵泰久突然掏出枪杀了两个远远跟在身后的手下。他们倒下，柳美皓才看到他们手里也扣着枪。然而闵泰久瞥见那一刻回望尸体的柳美皓，她看似惊慌地抖着肩膀，实际上却在微笑。他不知道她是根本不害怕，还是由于过度惊吓失去对面部表情的控制。他看过那些明明痛苦死去却能扭曲出微笑的尸体。

那天晚上他把她扔到床上，剥掉她的衣服却发现她赤裸的身体依然如同她表面上看起来的那么平静。他不想看见她那张掩盖掉一切情绪的脸，于是把她翻过身去，在她腿间抹了润滑剂就直接进去。他相当暴躁，下手没有轻重，她大约是疼得叫了几声，之后就任他肆意收割。她第一次和他做爱，非常不愉快，但在近乎窒息的压迫里她却生出“这个男人是我的了”的想法。她没有太多反应，他终于也觉得无趣，最后掰过她的脸看着自己，说：“跟我走吧。”

然后他们就一起到了泰国。

她语言不通，也不喜欢和毫无用处的人共处。于是就把自己关在房间里，不出门。她很会做菜，韩餐，法餐，日料，中华料理，甚至还会一点古怪的墨西哥菜，一整个星期可以变着花样端上餐桌。

也许是异国水土把她浸染成了另外一个人，她放弃了对闵泰久的抵抗，全然顺从他。仿佛她也知道，自己只需要附在他身上就可以凭空擢取她想要的一切。然而闵泰久这种人，她对他柔情似水的时候他的耐心却放在了消耗她的耐心这件事上，非得把她激得从柔软的皮肤里扎出一根不粗不细的针来，他才满意地继续。有时候他在她高潮的时候捏着她的腰说：“在我面前，别装。”有时候他在她身体里缓缓地进出，撩拨得她七分飘忽，却偏偏要掐着她的脖子问她：“你怎么这么容易勾搭？”

并不是他身上真的有血腥味，而是她看着他的眼睛，就能看见他杀过的人。每当这种时候，身体上的异样就会强烈袭来。从前她被侵犯，也和别人做爱，但她从未有过撞遍身体直接冲进大脑的快感。闵泰久有意和她调情的时候，吻过她的每一寸肌肤，他在她腿间细细舔舐，她会忽然有一种身体重新熔铸成一把匕首的感觉，她像他打磨的利器，同时她也利用他，驾驭他，征服他。绵长的接触终于把她化成水，他建立了她对性高潮的所有认知。那是她的身体和大脑唯一不受自己控制的时候，心理防线被击溃，一寸一寸。

她想，也许他和别人也这样做爱。但她首先盘算的不是怎么杀掉他，而是怎么先杀掉那些人。

但最先被杀掉的却是她身边的人。

隔了两天之后，闵泰久才回来。柳美皓像往常一样做好菜，坐在他对面，自己也不吃，而是仔仔细细为他布菜。闵泰久喝了一口水，他甚至不怀疑有一天柳美皓可以这么轻易地毒死自己。但他确信她的欲壑未填，她也未必能轻易把他碾成土填进去。

柳美皓给他盛汤，一边拿汤匙搅着汤水一边吹着滚烫的汤，不经意地说：“其实，我在韩国有未婚夫的。”

闵泰久也不看她，继续吃自己的饭：“我送你回去，明天？”

柳美皓握着汤匙的手停下，她端起碗，自己把汤喝了。

“是需要留着的人吗？”闵泰久嚼着饭，含糊不清地问。

柳美皓摇了摇头，放下汤碗，笑着说：“好像不是呢……”

闵泰久厌恶她随时摆出的笑脸，却喜欢极了她在作恶的时候装出的无辜。他放下筷子，抽纸巾擦嘴，沉吟片刻：“那就送走吧。”

他们很少亲自动手，往往就在吃饭的间隙，等电视广告的片刻，试淋浴喷头水温的时候，甚至是翻身在床头柜的抽屉里摸安全套的几秒内，很平常地决定了别人的生死，然后继续做自己的事。他们的世界里有资格被留下的活口只有他们自己，待到其他人被清理干净，他们又只能借对方来维持剥夺的快感。你刮我一片肉，我刺你一滴血的游戏，他们用各种方式玩得不亦乐乎。

柳美皓躺在沙发上面无表情地看着电视里播的爱情片，男女主角正在痛哭着被迫分开。她拿着一把指甲刀磨着指甲，比着指甲的长度和形状就把煽情的片段听完了。然后又是一段长长的广告。她不知道有多少人此刻正一样被影像消耗，但她知道在自己被消耗的时候，已经修完了指甲。

她坐起身，改了几笔设计图，然后把放在模特架上的衣服取下来，继续剪裁。她看过看守监狱的狱警抱着女式模特跳舞的舞台剧场景，她觉得有点可悲，又有点可笑，像搂着一具尸体却硬说这是自己女友的男人，他的生命无需被审判就已经烂在了监牢里，他同死刑犯无异。现在她也有了一具模特，但没有性别特征，也没有头，只是灰白色的棉布里面填充了一个四肢的形状。她对着它才能继续做衣服。她试过用男体或女体模特，但结果只是直接剪毁了作为半成品的衣物，因为她觉得哪里都不对，哪里都冒着异形。

她把闵泰久叫醒，把一件拼接毛衣套在他头上。他坐在床上，睡意尚未驱散，眯着眼睛任由她摆弄。她拉起他的胳膊伸进袖子里，把毛衣拉下来，然后整理领子。给闵泰久穿好衣服之后，她盘腿坐在他面前，揉了揉他的脸，想把他弄醒。闵泰久伸手想拿烟抽，她却率先一步起身拎起一把剪刀，让他别轻举妄动。她绕着他修剪衣服，闵泰久的身子不动，却还是伸手够到了烟。他只是用嘴叼着烟，也不用手就能自如地把一支烟抽了一半，同时眯着眼看她，柳美皓好几次用余光去扫没有弹的长长的烟灰，有点怕掉到自己身上。最后她握着剪刀，另一只手把闵泰久嘴里的烟拿出来，俯身把它掐灭在烟灰缸里。裁衣服的剪刀特别长，闵泰久想到被刀划开的肚子里滑出的肠子。他握着剪刀的尖头，对柳美皓说：“我们来玩个游戏。”

闵泰久从抽屉里翻出两个骰子，说游戏规则。两个人轮流制骰子，点数小的人在桌子上摊开手，点数大的人握着剪刀从距离桌面较远的地方往下刺。柳美皓怀疑这是喝酒玩的游戏，于是去酒柜里掏红酒。也没来得及先倒进醒酒器里，就直接往杯子里装。她说要壮胆，先猛地喝了半杯。

第一局闵泰久赢。柳美皓把左手摊在桌上，没有等她调整完每根手指间的距离，闵泰久单手握着剪刀刺在了她中指和无名指之间。在等待被刺的时候柳美皓反而不慌，她了解闵泰久在这种时候不会伤害到她。只是第二局轮到她胜，剪刀虽然是她的，但她从来没这么用过。她双手握着剪刀，最终还是落到了闵泰久大拇指和食指之间。这两指之间空隙最大，每次轮到她刺闵泰久的时候，她握着的刀尖都落在同一个地方。

玩到一半，闵泰久又抽出一根烟。一瓶酒喝了大半，两个人都有点恍惚。柳美皓在烟雾缭绕的空间里看着闵泰久，疑心他此刻的真实目的。忽然她觉得前十几分钟他不会伤害她的笃定动摇了，也许他在她放松警惕的时候就可以轻易毁了她的手。但他现在更像在试探她，他那一副全然松懈的姿态仿佛在向她手里的刀子招手：“杀了我吧，别怕。”她第一次觉得他很恐怖。

最后一局她的确扎到了他的手指，尽管只是划破了一道小小的口子。她好像是在晃神的时候不小心为之，又像是精心算计之后在终局给了他一点苦头。她还是先把剪刀稳稳放在桌上，然后去找创可贴。她把创可贴两边剪开，交叉贴在他手指上。他们都没有看对方，只是等闵泰久又抽完了一根烟，没有说一句话。

睡觉的时候他们躺在一张床上，盖两床被子，各自分开。柳美皓太知道怎么取悦他。她脱了衣服滑进他的被窝里，一边亲他一边故意在他耳边呻吟。她想起那个挤着胸部贴在他面前的女人，也把他的脸按到自己胸前。闵泰久不动，她也不急，直接自己坐上去，抓着他的后颈起起伏伏。

等到闵泰久坐起身的时候，没等她凑上来亲他，他把她掀倒在床上，侧卧着进去。房间里是一片黑的，柳美皓除了觉得身后是一片热的，其他的什么也看不见。遥远的恐惧又从她的记忆里翻滚而来，捉摸不到的痛苦，无所掌控的空虚，全在漆黑里被放大，放大，最后转成她身体上屈辱记忆的重现。她试图背过手去抓闵泰久，但闵泰久比她更快地按住她的手，不让她动。然而即使是这样，她在对他的恐惧里还是迭迭进了高潮。身体关于这样的记忆是全然苦涩的，然而精神却和身体割裂开，奔向了另一段快乐。柳美皓感到被自己背叛。她明白，在这一刻，她完全被他掌控，而她无所依托。柳美皓抠着他的手背：“闵泰久，我害怕。”她从来没有对他说过这样的话，现在的她不是像从前那样若有似无地给他一点甜头，又奉上一点警醒。她在向他求救。

闵泰久把她翻过身来，却看到她在哭。他究竟不知道她经历过什么，但他从她的颤抖里明确地感知到这不是鳄鱼的眼泪，她就这样毫无遮蔽地把最脆弱的一面暴露出来，并且向他求救。他心头的确掠过一瞬间的愧疚，想要去抱她，却被她推开。柳美皓起身冲到浴室里，跪在地上极力地呕吐。

其实什么也没有吐出来，只是倒空了原已经麻痹的痛苦。

“一定要交换秘密的话，其实我也杀过人。”柳美皓说自己“也”杀过人，闵泰久觉得他们是统一体。

她从来没有和人叙述过这段经历。然而今天她却终于平静地躺在床上，望着天花板，详细地从记忆里挖出每一个细节告诉闵泰久，她是怎么样被自己的母亲卖给那些男人，她是怎么样被他们侵犯和侮辱，她又是怎样用剪刀刺死了买走他的男人，然后打开家里的煤气，让滚着的大酱汤浇灭灶火，浓浓的气体最后也毒死了她的母亲。那时候她未满十四岁。然后她被孤儿院收养。之后她逃走，她面对着无数被抛弃的孩子，心里却觉得她和他们不一样，她不是被抛弃的，是她先抛弃了别人。

最后她说她喜欢迪伦马特。那是一群戏剧专业的大学生到他们学校义务演出的时候，他们演《老妇还乡》。她没有记住别的，她讨厌一个女富翁还在和旧爱纠缠， 尽管她是来报复他的。但她迷恋一句台词：“这个世界曾把我变成一个娼妓，现在我要把整个世界变成一个妓院。”人性是为了钱而存在的，她只有剥夺钱袋才能重新建立自己的世界。然而在她的世界里，她首先想要剔除的就是人性。

闵泰久却说：“还是要保留人性。能够收买的人性才使我们活下来。”

她不置可否，只说：“你要交换什么秘密。”

“我害死了我的妹妹。”但闵泰久却没有往下说。 沉默良久。

闵泰久给她拉好被子，说：“对不起。”

一整个晚上，他们都未曾入睡。

闵泰久有很长一段时间惧怕白天，尽管他的生活时常昼夜颠倒。白天是到处遮挡不掉的光亮，白天意味着人们生活的正常运转，他们劳作，生产，学习，恋爱，交友。他永远不可能拥有和他们一样的白天。但只有夜晚，他们终于一同休息了，或者他在人们的睡梦中又碾压掉了别人的金钱，乃至生命。他没有去怨恨谁，也很明白自己的生存方式不是被迫的，而是主动选择的。他遭到的背叛，仇视，通缉，在他看来也不过是因果报应，只是他还不想束手就擒，他觉得自己还没有活到尽头。

终于到天亮的时候，他才睡了一觉。

柳美皓主动提出想要出门。他开着车带她毫无目的地漫游。

前面的路被暂时封了，停着好几辆警车。柳美皓问他有多少次从警察眼皮底下明目张胆地通过，闵泰久却笑了，他说：“你看起来敌对的双方，其实也不过是同盟。”

柳美皓在韩国生活的时候，每天周围都是巡警。她坐在咖啡馆里看设计图的时候，看到过马路上喝醉酒的青年吐了小巡警一身。她下班在店里吃完晚饭的时候，隔壁打群架的学生被一个一个塞进警车。她在学校走廊里，甚至也看见过老巡警滔滔不绝地训诫偷偷抽烟的孩子。那些零碎的生活，细致的规章，所谓的正义，被他们一点一点编织着。然而柳美皓，她自己还是从细密的网眼里逃了出来，因为她不满十四岁。说她计算着能逃脱的年纪完成自己的复仇也好，或者说她尚且幸运也好，每次她转头看见那些逮捕她，又释放她的那群人，心中的感情难以言喻。不是恨，但也不是感激。她只是照着计划完成自己的人生。她把痛苦了结在过去，却不愿意忘却，为的是永远提醒自己，要更心安理得地生活下去。

然而街上的阵仗却显然不是在处理鸡毛蒜皮。他们看着好几个便衣抱着孩子出来，孩子被盖上了毯子，看不到脸。然后是几个大人被押出来，有男有女。闵泰久说是捣掉了新的犯罪团伙，专门靠卖孩子赚钱的那种。他说得并不直接，但柳美皓听懂了。

“你看到的他们，兢兢业业过很艰难的生活，用微薄的薪水养一家人，还要面临突发情况下随时可能会把他们推向公众舆论的组织。可是，他们头上的那些人，没有哪个不和我们做交易，有些是换情报，有些是做点生意。不只是韩国，哪里都一样。就算是北韩，他们的人也在中朝边境贩毒。每个人都在买自己的平安，用各种方式支撑着自己活下去。”闵泰久说着，倒了车换了条路走。

车停在饭店门口，一只白色的流浪狗蹭到她脚下。她愣了一下，最终还是没有蹲下去抱起它。闵泰久说流浪的人不救流浪的动物，因为谁也救不了谁。他们吃完饭，就没有看见那只小狗了。也许它在某一天跑到马路中间就被横行的车辆轧死了，也不会有人为它送葬。

车开进卖花的市场。柳美皓看到一个女孩子抱着一捧飞燕草。她从来不知道蓝紫色的花可以这样在阳光下奔跑。外面全然是她听不懂的语言，陌生的国度有她自己的姿态，无论是哪一种，都不是友好接纳她的模样。但她并不介意，毕竟她也从未真诚地对待过别人。一切都是利用完就丢弃。她筛选着别人，也被别人筛选至这步田地。然而蓝紫色的花的确在阳光下奔跑，就像她曾经也可以那样生活。

可至少他们现在这样生活，也没有太多不满。就像闵泰久说的：“至于我们，就这样肮脏地活下去吧。”


End file.
